The present invention relates to arrangements to allow processing systems to be operable with different processors needing differing system firmware.
Firmware typically is hardware specific and must completely match hardware installed within a particular system. However, it has been found that, occasionally, there may be times where it is advantageous to change and/or add hardware within a system. Any change in hardware in the system typically requires a corresponding change of firmware. Previously, upgrading of firmware required obtaining and then physically replacing at least one semiconductor chip. Some newer systems have disk-loaded firmware that is somewhat easier/cheaper to upgrade (e.g., can be downloaded from the Internet). However, such updating procedures may still be too confusing and/or cumbersome to an average user.